mensageiroswikiaorg_pt_br-20200216-history
Na Encosta da Montanha - O Sermão do Monte
thumb|left|398px Mais de mil e quatrocentos anos antes do nascimento de Jesus em Belém, os filhos de Israel se haviam reunido no belo vale de Siquém e, das montanhas que o ladeavam, ouviu-se a voz dos sacerdotes proclamando as bênçãos e as maldições: A bênção, quando ouvirdes os mandamentos do Senhor, vosso Deus,... a maldição, se não ouvirdes. Deuteronômio 11: 27 e 28. E assim o monte de onde foram proferidas as bênçãos veio a ser conhecido por monte das bem-aventuranças. Não foi, no entanto, do monte Gerizim que foram proferidas as palavras que vêm como uma bênção ao mundo pecador e aflito. Israel deixou de atingir o elevado ideal que lhe fora proposto. Outro que não Josué devia conduzir Seu povo ao verdadeiro repouso da fé. Não mais é o monte Gerizim conhecido pelo monte das bem-aventuranças, mas aquela anônima montanha ao lado do lago de Genezaré, onde Jesus pronunciou as palavras de bênção dirigidas a Seus discípulos e à multidão. Volvamos, em espírito, àquela cena e, ao sentarmo-nos com os discípulos na encosta do monte, penetremos nos pensamentos e no sentir que lhes enchia o coração. Compreendendo o que significavam as palavras de Jesus para os que as ouviam, nelas podemos distinguir uma nova vida e beleza, recolhendo para nós mesmos suas mais profundas lições. Quando o Salvador começou Seu ministério, a concepção popular acerca do Messias e de Sua obra era de molde a incapacitar de todo o povo para recebê-lo. O espírito da verdadeira devoção se havia perdido na tradição e no cerimonialismo, e as profecias eram interpretadas segundo os ditames de corações orgulhosos e amantes do mundo. Os judeus aguardavam Aquele que havia de vir, não como um Salvador do pecado, mas como um grande príncipe que poria todas as nações sob o domínio do Leão da tribo de Judá. Inutilmente João Batista, com o poder de esquadrinhar os corações, próprio dos antigos profetas, chamara ao arrependimento o povo. Em vão havia ele, à margem do Jordão, apontado a Jesus como o Cordeiro de Deus, que tira o pecado do mundo. Deus estava buscando encaminhar-lhes o espírito às profecias de Isaías quanto ao sofrimento do Salvador; mas não queriam ouvir. Houvessem os mestres e guias de Israel se submetido a Sua graça transformadora, e Jesus teria feito deles embaixadores Seus entre os homens. Na Judéia fora primeiro proclamada a vinda do reino, e primeiro fora feito o chamado ao arrependimento. No ato de expulsar os profanadores do templo de Jerusalém, Jesus Se anunciara como o Messias. Aquele que devia purificar a alma da contaminação do pecado, e tornar Seu povo um templo santo para o Senhor. Mas os dirigentes judaicos não quiseram se humilhar para receber o humilde Mestre de Nazaré. Em Sua segunda visita a Jerusalém, foi Ele acusado perante o Sinédrio, e unicamente o temor do povo impedira esses dignitários de tentar tirar-Lhe a vida. Foi então que, deixando a Judéia, iniciou Seu ministério na Galiléia. Sua obra ali prosseguira por alguns meses antes dEle fazer o Sermão do Monte. A mensagem que proclamara através da Terra: É chegado o reino dos Céus. Mateus 4: 17 atraíra a atenção de todas as classes, ateando-lhes ainda mais a chama de suas ambiciosas esperanças. A fama do novo Mestre estendera-se para além dos limites da Palestina e, não obstante a atitude dos superiores, propagava-se o sentimento de que Este poderia ser o esperado Libertador. Grandes multidões retardavam os passos de Jesus, e subia de ponto o entusiasmo popular. Chegara o tempo em que os discípulos que mais de perto se haviam ligado a Cristo, se uniram mais diretamente à obra, a fim de que essas vastas multidões não fossem deixadas sem cuidado, como ovelhas que não tinham pastor. Alguns desses discípulos se haviam unido a Ele no início de Seu ministério, e quase todos os doze tinham vivido juntos, como membros da família de Jesus. Todavia também eles, mal orientados pelos ensinos dos rabinos, partilhavam da expectação popular de um reino terrestre. Não podiam compreender a maneira de agir de Jesus. Já tinham ficado perplexos e perturbados por Ele não fazer nenhum esforço para fortalecer Sua causa mediante o granjear o apoio dos sacerdotes e rabinos, por nada fazer para estabelecer Sua autoridade como rei terrestre. Grande era a obra ainda a fazer por esses discípulos antes de se acharem preparados para a sagrada missão que lhes seria confiada quando Jesus houvesse de ascender ao Céu. Todavia eles correspondiam ao amor de Cristo e, conquanto tardios de coração para crer, Jesus via neles aqueles a quem podia educar e disciplinar para Sua grande obra. E agora, que eles haviam estado com Jesus tempo suficiente para, em certa medida, estabelecer sua fé no divino caráter de Sua missão, e o povo também tivera provas de Seu poder, o qual não podiam pôr em dúvida, estava preparado o caminho para uma declaração dos princípios de Seu reino, os quais os ajudariam a compreender sua verdadeira natureza1. O SERMÃO DO MONTE ' ' Mateus tem um esquema cuidadosamente preparado em seu evangelho. Em seu relato sobre o batismo de Jesus nos mostra dando conta que sua hora era chegada, e que era chamado a ação para cumprir sua missão. Em seu relato sobre as tentações de Jesus nos apresenta deliberadamente o método que vai usar para conseguir seus objetivos, rechaçando outros métodos que Jesus sabia que não era da vontade de Deus. Assume a grande tarefa sem ajudantes, assistentes e pessoas, assim é que Mateus passa a mostrar Jesus selecionando os homens que serão seus discípulos. Para que seus discípulos realizem um trabalho inteligente e eficaz é mister que sejam instruídos. E aqui no Sermão do Monte, Mateus nos mostra Jesus instruindo seus discípulos e sua mensagem que eles haveriam de transmitir a humanidade. No relato de Lucas ''do Sermão do Monte isto aparece ainda mais evidente. Segue imediatamente a que poderíamos chamar da eleição oficial dos Doze ''Lucas 6: 13. '' '' '' ''Por esta razão, um grande investigador chamou o Sermão do Monte de: O Sermão de ordenação dos Doze. ''Da mesma maneira que se apresenta a tarefa a um jovem pastor que está pronto para a responsabilidade de seu primeiro trabalho, assim Jesus se dirigiu aos Doze neste sermão de ordenação antes que saíssem para realizar seu trabalho. Por esta razão outros investigadores tem dado ao Sermão do Monte outros títulos. Tem sido chamado de: ''O Compêndio da doutrina de Cristo. A Carta Magna do Reino, O manifesto do Rei. Todos estão de acordo em que o Sermão do Monte tem em sua essência o ensino de Jesus no círculo mais íntimo de seus seguidores2. O SUMÁRIO DA FÉ ' ' ' ' É um texto que possui mais verdade do que parece a primeira vista. Falamos do Sermão do Monte como se fosse um Sermão pregado numa determinada ocasião. É muito mais que isto. Há boas e indiscutíveis razões para crer que é muito mais que um sermão, é um texto, uma epítome compêndio, abreviação, resumo, sinopse de todos os Sermões que Jesus pregou. Qualquer que o ouvisse pela primeira vez em sua forma atual estaria esgotado antes do final. Há demasiado material para uma só audição. Uma coisa é sentar-se, ler, fazendo pausa e detendo-se em pensar quando se quer, outra é escutar seguido uma única vez. Podemos lê-lo em nosso passo, reconhecendo e saboreando cada palavra, porém ouvi-lo de uma vez em sua forma presente seria deslumbrarmos do excesso de luz muito antes de seu final. Há algumas seções que surgem sem prévio aviso, não tem conexão nem com o que antecede e nem com o que precede. Por exemplo: Mateus 5: 31; Mateus 7: 7 a 11 estão desconectadas de seu contexto. Há certa deslocação no Sermão do Monte. O mais importante é que tanto Mateus ''como ''Lucas ''nos dão a sua versão. Na versão de ''Mateus tem 107 versos. Destes 107, 29 se encontram juntos em Lucas 6: 20 a 49; 47 tem paralelo na versão de Lucas e 34 se encontram espalhados em todo o evangelho de Lucas em diferentes contextos. Por exemplo: O sal está em Mateus 5: 13 ''e em ''Lucas 14: 34; ''a lâmpada está em ''Mateus 5: 15 ''e em ''Lucas 8: 16; o texto que diz que não se omitirá um j ou um til da Lei ''está em ''Mateus 5: 18 ''e ''Lucas 16: 17. As passagens que são consecutivas em Mateus aparecem em capítulos amplamente separados no evangelho de Lucas. '' '' Mateus é essencialmente o evangelho do ensino; sua característica é recorrer ao ensino de Jesus, contendo certas epígrafes importantes; é provável que tenha agrupado os ensinos de Jesus de uma forma geral, e Lucas toma este esquema desmembra e menciona em todo evangelho. O Sermão do Monte não é um Sermão único que Jesus pregou em uma ocasião determinada, é um sumário de seus ensinos. Tem-se sugerido que após escolher os Doze, Jesus tenha se retirado com eles a algum lugar tranqüilo durante uma semana ou mais, e neste tempo passou a ensiná-los, e o Sermão do Monte é o resumo deste ensino3. COMPARAÇÃO das duas narrativas: 1. Dos 107 versos contidos em Mateus, Lucas'' ''tem apenas 30 versos. 2. Das oito Bem aventuranças de Mateus, Lucas ''tem apenas quatro; mas ''Lucas ''acrescenta quatro ''ais não contidos em Mateus. Lucas'' 6: 24 a 26.'' 3. Lucas tem algumas poucas palavras introdutórias que não se acham em Mateus, Lucas'' 6: 39, 45.'' 4. Certo número de versos de Mateus ''sobre o Sermão do Monte, é usado em diferentes lugares por ''Lucas, ''sem qualquer vinculação a qualquer Sermão proferido em um monte ou uma planície. ''Mateus'' Lucas'' 5: 13 14: 34 5: 18 16: 17 5: 25 e 26 12: 58 5: 32 16: 18 6: 9 a 13 11: 2 a 4 6: 19 a 21 12: 33 e 34 6: 22 e 33 11: 34 a 36 6: 24 16: 13 6: 25 12: 22 e 23 6: 26 e 34 12: 24 a 31 7: 7 a 11 11: 9 a 13 7: 13 13: 13 7: 22 e 23 13: 25 a 27 '' '' '' ''O Logoi ''deste Sermão não apresentam conceitos inteiramente novos. Jesus empregou as idéias do ''VT e de vez em quando se utilizou das citações rabínicas. A habilidade especial de Jesus consistia em reconhecer e selecionar material de valor especial da tradição judaica, deixando de lado os pontos fracos, inúteis e absurdos. Imortalizou o que havia de melhor nos ensinos do judaísmo. Essa seção tem sido chamada por alguns de O Mais nobre e elevado código Moral jamais compilado. Temos aqui a Nova Lei, A Nova Torah, o Sinai do NT4. DISCURSO EVANGÉLICO Jesus expôs o Espírito novo do Reino de Deus 4: 17 num discurso inaugural, que Marcos ''omitiu e do qual ''Mateus '''''e Lucas 6: 20 a 49'' apresentam duas redações diferentes. ''Lucas'' suprimiu, como interessante para seus leitores, o que dizia respeito às leis ou às práticas judaicas ''Mateus 5: 17 a 6: 18;'' ''Mateus''' ao contrário, inclui palavras pronunciadas em outras ocasiões ''ver os paralelos em '''Lucas, a fim de obter um programa mais completo. No discurso compósito que daí resulta, temos cinco temas principais: 1. O espírito que deve animar os filhos do Reino ''5: 3 a 48''. 2. O espírito que devem eles cumprir as leis e as práticas do judaísmo ''6: 1 a 18.'' 3. O desprendimento das riquezas ''6: 19 a 34.'' 4. As relações com o próximo ''7: 1 a 12.'' 5. Necessidade de entrar no Reino por uma decisão traduzida em atos. ''7: 13 a 27''5.''' Sermão da Montanha vai dos capítulos 5 a 7; neles se encontram alguns dos princípios que constituem a alma do Reino de Deus, bem como a norma de agir dos cristãos. É um apelo de Jesus a quem o quer seguir. Abrindo essa importante proclamação de Jesus, estão as bem-aventuranças diametralmente opostas ao que os homens julgam felicidade6. É o compêndio da doutrina cristã, e as oito bem-aventuranças contêm as condições indispensáveis para se ingressar no reino de Deus7. ' ' =RESUMO DO SERMÃO MONTE= Os Privilégios e as responsabilidades dos cidadãos do Reino dos Céus: I. Objetivo dos cidadãos: A perfeição de caráter,'' 5. A. Como chegar a ser cidadãos deste reino,' 5: 13 a 12. B. Cidadãos do reino como representantes de seus princípios,'' 5 : 13 a 16''. C. A norma de conduta do Reino dos céus, ''5: 17 a 47''. D. Objetivo dos cidadãos: A transformação e perfeição de caráter,'' 5: 48''. II. Incentivo para vivermos corretamente como cidadãos exemplares,'' 6.'' A. Os motivos corretos do culto, seu serviço, e relações humanas,'' 6 : 1 a 8''. B. O propósito da vida : Planejar viver no reino dos céus,'' 6: 19 a 24''. C. Deus provê as necessidades. Buscam em primeiro lugar, ''6: 25 a 34''. III. Privilégios e responsabilidades dos cidadãos, ''7''. A. A regra de ouro e poder para aplicá-la, ''7: 1 a 12''. B. A prova de cidadania: obediência e autodisciplina, ''7: 13 a 23''. C. Um chamado para uma ação decisiva, ''7: 24 a 27''. ''' Receita para se evitar a perplexidade ' ' ' ' No estudo do maravilhoso Sermão do Monte, Cristo ensina os crentes quais devem ser as características daqueles a quem o Senhor chama de bem-aventurados. Agradeço a Deus que dá instruções tão claras aos crentes. Temos na Bíblia instruções preciosas. Não necessitamos permanecer na penumbra da incerteza. Os que mediante a fé, e a oração e o profundo estudo das Escrituras que procuram obter virtudes aqui destacadas, facilmente se distinguirão entre os que caminham na luz. Os que se negam a seguir o Assim diz o Senhor, não tem desculpas a apresentar pôr sua persistente resistência contra a palavra de Deus8. Palavras de um caráter diferente ' ' ' ' Cristo pronunciou as bênçãos no monte das bem-aventuranças, como se estivesse coberto de um brilho celestial. As palavras pronunciadas pôr Jesus foram inteiramente diferentes das palavras ditas pêlos escribas e fariseus. Aqueles que qualificou como bem-aventurados eram considerados pêlos escribas e fariseus como malditos de Deus. Declarou a esta multidão de pessoas que podia entregar os tesouros da eternidade a qualquer que o desejasse. Ainda que sua divindade estivesse revestida da humanidade, não pensou ser igual a Deus. Desta maneira descreveu os atributos dos que haveriam de compartilhar das heranças eternas. Destacou em forma particular os que sofriam perseguições pôr causa de seu nome, seriam ricamente abençoados convertendo-se herdeiros de Deus e co-herdeiros com Jesus Cristo. Grande seria a recompensa no céu9. ' ' ' '''Sugere que o evangelista está retratando Jesus como o segundo Moises, realmente maior do que o primeiro; este, também num monte ''uma simples colina da Galiléia dá ao novo Israel uma nova Lei embora certamente um tipo muito diferente de lei em comparação com a que foi promulgada por Moisés no Sinai. A lei prescrita por Jesus não é nenhum código de regras exteriores que possa ser seguido ao pé da letra, mas sim uma série de princípios, e ideais motivos para conduta, mais concitaria com a lei que Jeremias predisse o Senhor haveria de colocar na mente dos homens e lhes inscrever no coração quando estabelecesse um novo pacto com eles. Jeremias 31: 3310.'' ' ' A recordação destas outras formas literárias em que é encontrado o mesmo ensino de Jesus deve ajudar-nos a resistir à tentação de considerarmos o Sermão do Monte com espírito legalista, bem como lembrar que foi exatamente contra este espírito, muito característico, dos ensinos dos escribas e fariseus, que Jesus estava falando. Muitos mal entendidos e frustrações poderão surgir se olharmos os preceitos contidos nesta seção, como regras que podem ser obedecidas literalmente por todos, em qualquer circunstância, pelo simples exercício da vontade, do mesmo modos como as leis de um estado terreno podem ser acatadas por seus cidadãos. A ética deste Sermão como disse C. H. Dood é a ética absoluta do Reino de Deus. Não devemos supor que sejamos capazes neste mundo de amar nossos inimigos, ou mesmo o nosso próximo, na plena medida em que Deus nos amou; ou mesmo de sermos tão completamente desinteressados e ingênuos, tão puros quanto aos desejos e ansiedades do mundo e tão predispostos ao sacrifício, quanto às palavras de Jesus o exigem; e contudo estes são os padrões pelos quais nossas ações são julgadas11. Os preceitos de Cristo não são definições estatutárias como as do código mosaico, mas sim indicações da qualidade e da direção de ação que devem ser aparentes mesmo nas mais simples atitudes12. ' ' ''' '''Jesus subiu ao monte, o que tinha a dizer transcende a vida comum do vale, onde os homens estavam acostumados a reunir-se. Conforme sua subida ao monte da transfiguração em ''Mateus 17: 1 bem como a outorga de seu mandamento final em Mateus 28: 16. ''Por igual modo Moisés recebeu a lei em um monte ''Êxodo'' 19. Cristo apresenta aos homens o caminho da vida13. ' ' =EXEGESE= =AS BEM AVENTURANÇAS= ' 1''' - Vendo ele as multidões, subiu ao monte. Ao assentar-se, aproximaram-se Dele os seus discípulos. VENDO ELE AS MULTIDÕES - O Sermão do Monte, Mateus 5: 1 a 8: 1; Lucas 6: 17 a 49. Sem dúvida esta multidão era a muita gente do capítulo 4: 25 que seguiu a Jesus depois de sua primeira viagem missionária importante pelas cidades e aldeias da Galiléia. Foi pronunciado entre julho ou agosto do ano 29 d. C., na metade dos três anos e meio do ministério de Jesus. Lucas claramente relaciona com o apelo a ordenação dos doze Lucas 6: 12 a 20; e conserva a devida seqüência dos acontecimentos desse dia notável: 1) a noite passada em oração, 2) a ordenação dos doze, 3) A descida à planície, 4) o Sermão. Só omite a menção de que Jesus subiu outra vez ao monte Mateus 5: 1, e esta omissão induziu a alguns a pensar que o sermão registrado em Lucas não foi pronunciado no mesmo lugar e ao mesmo tempo em que o de Mateus. Por outra parte, Mateus não menciona aqui a designação e a ordenação dos doze, alude a esses fatos em relação com seu relato da terceira viagem de pregação uns poucos meses mais tarde capítulo 10: 1 a 5. No entanto, Mateus relata o apelo junto ao mar da Galiléia antes de referir-se à multidão que seguia a Jesus capítulo 4: 18 a 25. Os diversos relatos evangélicos indicam que os doze foram designados em resposta à evidente necessidade de que tivesse mais obreiros preparados para atender às multidões que acompanhavam a Jesus onde quer ele ia. A designação dos doze foi o primeiro passo na organização da igreja cristã. Cristo era o Rei desse novo reino da graça divina; os doze eram seus cidadãos ou súditos. Marcos 3: 14. ''No mesmo dia quando os doze chegaram a ser súditos fundadores do reino, o Rei deu seu discurso inaugural, no qual apresentou as condições da cidadania, proclamou a lei do reino, e delineou seus propósitos. O Sermão do Monte é, ao mesmo tempo, o discurso inaugural de Cristo como Rei do reino da graça e a constituição do reino. Pouco depois do estabelecimento formal do reino e da proclamação de sua constituição, realizou-se a segunda viagem pela Galiléia, durante a qual Jesus deu uma demonstração clara e completa das formas em que o reino, seus princípios e seu poder podem beneficiar à humanidade. ''Lucas 7: 1, 1114. SUBIU AO MONTE - Uma das colinas próximas a Cafarnaum15. Moisés subiu para encontrar-se com Deus. Jesus subiu e era o próprio Deus. Monte das Bem aventuranças, Monte da transfiguração, Monte das Oliveiras, Monte Sinai, Monte Sião, Monte Carmelo, Monte Ebal, Monte Gerisin, Monte Moriá. É uma alusão a Moisés, o legislador do AT, tipo de Cristo. O Sermão da montanha consta de três partes ; 5: 1 a 16; 5: 17 a 6: 18; 6: 19 a 7: 29. A primeira parte inclui as primeiras oito bem-aventuranças. Jesus anuncia as bem-aventuranças aos que não se apegam a este mundo, mas estão dispostos para os bens espirituais e aspiram à pátria celeste. Eles deverão ser o sal que transforma, a luz que ilumina o mundo pelo exemplo e doutrina16. Os capítulos 5 a 7 contêm o amplamente conhecido e amado Sermão do Monte. É um dos cinco longos discursos de Cristo registrados em Mateus 9: 35 a 10: 42; 13: 1 a 52; 17: 24 a 35 e 23: 21 a 25: 46. Não apresenta o caminho da salvação, mas o caminho da vida justa para os que fazem parte da família de Deus, contrastando o novo Caminho com o caminho antigo dos escribas e fariseus. Para os judeus do tempo de Cristo o Sermão foi uma explicação detalhada do que significava a exortação: Arrependei-vos. '' 3: 2; 4: 17.'' Era também a elaboração do Espírito da lei 5: 17, 21 a 22; 27 a 28. Para todos nós é uma revelação detalhada da justiça de Deus, e seus princípios são aplicáveis hoje para os filhos de Deus17. Cf. capítulo 8: 1. Sem dúvida se tratava do mesmo monte onde tinha passado a noite em oração e onde, essa mesma manhã, tinha ordenado aos doze;'' Marcos 3: 14. Desconhece-se a localização deste monte. Desde o tempo das cruzadas, assinalou-se como possível lugar aos ''Chifres de Hattin, Kurn Hattin, 8 km ao oeste da antiga cidade de Tiberiades. No entanto, esta tradição não pode remontar-se além das cruzadas, e portanto não é fidedigna. Os guias de turistas costumam assinalar como lugar onde foi pregado o Sermão do Monte, uma ladeira junto ao mar de Galiléia, não longe de Cafarnaum, onde as religiosas franciscanos mantêm uma bonita capela e o chamado Hospício Italiano. A montanha onde Cristo pregou o Sermão do Monte se chamou o Sinai do Novo Testamento, pois tem a mesma relação com a igreja cristã que tem o monte Sinai com a nação judaica. No Sinai Deus proclamou a lei divina. Num desconhecido morro da Galiléia Jesus reafirmou a divina lei, explicou seu verdadeiro sentido com detalhes mais amplos e aplicou seus preceitos aos problemas da vida diária18. Sozinho sobre um monte próximo ao mar da Galiléia, Jesus passara toda a noite em oração por esses escolhidos. Ao alvorecer, chamara-os a Si e, com palavras de oração e instruções, impôs-lhes as mãos numa bênção, separando-os para a obra do evangelho. Depois, dirigiu-Se com eles à praia onde, bem cedinho, já uma grande multidão começara a ajuntar-se. Além da massa habitual vinda das cidades da Galiléia, havia grande número de pessoas da Judéia, e da própria Jerusalém; da Peréia e da população meio-pagã de Decápolis; da Iduméia, ao sul da Judéia, e de Tiro e Sidom, cidades fenícias à margem do Mediterrâneo. Ouvindo quão grandes coisas fazia. Marcos 3: 8, eles tinham vindo para O ouvir e serem curados das suas enfermidades... porque saía Dele virtude que curava todos. Lucas 6: 18 e 19. Depois, como a estreiteza da praia não oferecesse espaço para todos os que O desejavam ouvir ficarem ao alcance de Sua voz, nem mesmo de pé, Jesus abriu o caminho de volta para a encosta da montanha. Chegando a um lugar plano que proporcionava aprazível espaço para a vasta assembléia, sentou-Se na relva, e Seus discípulos e a multidão seguiram-Lhe o exemplo19. ' ASSENTAR-SE' - A estreita praia não oferecia espaço ao alcance de sua voz para tantos quantos O desejavam ouvir, e Jesus os conduziu de volta à encosta da montanha. Chegando a um espaço plano, que proporcionava aprazível lugar de reunião para vasto auditório, sentou-se Ele próprio na relva, e os discípulos e a multidão seguiram-lhe o exemplo20. É razoável pensar que, em harmonia com o costume antigo, Jesus costumava sentar-se quando pregava e ensinava Mateus 13: 1; 24: 3; Marcos 9: 35; Lucas 4: 20. Esta era a modalidade habitual dos rabinos; esperava-se que o Mestre ensinasse sentado. Nesta ocasião, ao menos, a multidão também se sentou21. DISCÍPULOS - Entre eles estavam os doze que tinham sido escolhidos e ordenados essa mesma manhã Marcos 3: 13 e14; cf. Lucas 6: 12 a 19. Sendo os amigos mais íntimos de Jesus, formavam o círculo mais estreito e, naturalmente, ocuparam seus lugares junto a ele. Mas tinha muitos outros que seguiam a Jesus e do que também eram conhecidos como discípulos''; Marcos 3: 13. Posteriormente, em seu ministério teve também várias mulheres que o acompanhavam enquanto atendiam as necessidades dos discípulos 'Lucas 8: 1 a 3; cf. ''Mateus 27: 55''. Algumas dessas mulheres piedosas também estiveram presentes nesta ocasião. No entanto, o auditório se compunha na maioria de lavradores e pescadores. Também tinha espiões presentes ''capítulo 4: 12''22. Essa palavra pode significar aprendiz, estudante, adepto ou seguidor. Um substantivo cognato grego: matheteia, significa lição, instrução. O verbo, grego: matheteuo, pode significar fazer discípulos ou ensinar. Nossa moderna palavra, matemática, vem dessa raiz, e a antiga palavra mathematikos significa pertencente às ciências, e às vezes também se referia à prática de alguma ciência particular, como a astrologia. Aqui o autor usa a palavra a fim de indicar aquelas pessoas que haviam começado a seguir Jesus e a aprender Dele, em contraste com a multidão em geral. Os discípulos de Jesus, são aqueles que aceitam a sua ciência, o seu conhecimento, que aderem ao seu Reino e são estudantes de sua Nova Lei23. Como pressentindo algo acima do comum a sobrevir, os discípulos haviam se comprimido em torno do Mestre. Em vista dos acontecimentos daquela manhã eles experimentavam como que uma certeza de que seria anunciada qualquer coisa relativamente ao reino que, segundo ansiosamente esperavam, Ele devia em breve estabelecer. A multidão estava, também, possuída de um sentimento de expectação, e as faces ansiosas testemunhavam profundo interesse. Enquanto ali estavam sentados na verde encosta, esperando as palavras do divino Mestre, encheu-se-lhes o coração de pensamentos da glória futura. Havia escribas e fariseus que antecipavam o dia em que eles teriam domínio sobre os odiados romanos, e possuiriam as riquezas e o esplendor do maior império do mundo. Os pobres camponeses e pescadores esperavam ouvir a certeza de que suas arruinadas cabanas, a escassa comida, a vida de labuta e o temor da miséria haviam de ser trocados por mansões de abundância e dias de felicidade. Em lugar da única e ordinária vestimenta que os cobria de dia e lhes servia de cobertor à noite, esperavam que Cristo lhes daria os ricos e custosos trajes de seus conquistadores. Todos os corações fremiam com a orgulhosa esperança de que Israel seria em breve honrado diante das nações, como o escolhido do Senhor, e Jerusalém exaltada como cabeça de um reino universal24. De fato a frase introdutória de ''Mateus nos aclara sobre os ensinos de Jesus de maneira considerável. Neste '''''verso introdutório temos três chaves acerca do verdadeiro sentido do Sermão do Monte: 1. Jesus passou a ensinar depois de sentar. Quando um rabino judeu estava ensinando oficialmente, se assentava para fazê-lo. Tem um lugar marcado para falar e ao se assentar demonstra autoridade para uma exposição oficial. Alguns rabinos ensinavam em pé e andando; mas quando o ensino era oficial eles ocupavam um assento. Assim ao Jesus sentar-se para falar indicava que passava a ensinar um ensino oficial. 2. Mateus''' segue dizendo que '''Jesus abriu sua boca e lhes ensinava. Esta frase é apenas uma perífrase rodeio de palavras, circunlóquio ''decorativa para dizer, e tem no ''grego um duplo significado. 2.1. Se usa para um pronunciamento solene, grave e digno. Por exemplo para os ditos dos oráculos. É um prefácio natural para um dito importante. 2.2. Usado para manifestação de uma pessoa que abre seu coração e deseja fluir os sentimentos que vão em sua mente totalmente. Para o ensino íntimo sem barreiras entre o Mestre e os discípulos. Novamente esta frase nos indica que o Sermão do Monte não é uma peça ocasional de ensino. Ele é grave, solene pronunciado sobre temas centrais. Jesus abria e expunha aqui seu coração e mente aos que haviam de ser os homens de sua confiança. 2.3. No grego ''existem dois passados simples. O ''aoristo que corresponde ao nosso pretérito indefinido que expressa uma ação que teve lugar e se completou no passado, e o imperfeito como nosso pretérito imperfeito, que descreve uma ação repetida, contínua e semelhante à ação praticada no passado. Exemplo: assistiu a conferência uma vez aoristo, com assistia a classe regularmente imperfeito. '' '' No grego esta oração que estamos estudando não está no aoristo mas no imperfeito e portanto descreve uma ação contínua e habitual, que poderia ser traduzida: E passou a ensinar-lhes dizendo. Mateus não disse no grego para maior claridade que no Sermão do Monte não é um sermão que Jesus ensinou no passado mas que ensina constantemente e habitualmente seus discípulos. O Sermão do Monte é mais importante do que possamos pensar. Mateus em sua introdução quer que compreendamos que se trata de um ensino oficial de Jesus, e que neste Sermão Jesus abriu a sua mente e seu coração a seus discípulos; que este sumário dos ensinos que Jesus era para ser compartilhado com seu círculo íntimo. É uma memória concentrada de muitas horas de comunicação de coração a coração entre o Mestre e seus discípulos. Em nosso estudo deste Sermão proferido por Jesus vamos colocar nossa mente em cada Bem aventurança na tradução Reina Valera e no final expressaremos o significado na Linguagem de Hoje25.'' '' 2''' - ''E pôs-se a falar e os ensinava, dizendo'.'' '' '' '''FALAR' - Abrindo sua boca. Lucas diz que Jesus alçou os olhos capítulo 6: 20 quando começou a falar. Apesar de certas diferenças no texto do sermão e nas circunstâncias do momento, segundo registram Mateus e Lucas, não pode ter dúvida de que estes dois relatos se referem à mesma ocasião. As semelhanças superam às aparentes diferenças nos dois relatos, e as diferenças são mais aparentes do que reais. O sermão foi sem dúvida muito mais longo que o que aqui se indica, e os evangelistas dão resumos independentes do discurso. Sob a inspiração do Espírito Santo incorporaram em seu relato aqueles ensinos que lhes pareceram mais importantes. De modo que os relatos não se contradizem mas se complementam. Devemos aceitar todos os pontos mencionados por ambos evangelistas. Assim temos o privilégio de receber um relatório mais completo do que disse Jesus nesta ocasião que se dependêssemos do que disse um ou outro. O texto do Sermão do Monte que aparece em Mateus é três vezes mais longo que o que aparece em Lucas. Isto possivelmente se deva a que Mateus estava mais interessado do que Lucas nos ensinos de Jesus, e lhes dedicou maior atendimento. Lucas, como o afirma claramente em seu prólogo capítulo l: 1 a 4, interessava-se mais pelo relato histórico. O relato do Sermão do Monte do livro de Mateus contém muito material que Lucas não menciona, ainda que Lucas nos informa de alguns elementos que Mateus omite. As semelhanças principais são as seguintes: Mateus Lucas '' ''5: 3 e 4, 6: 20 e 21. '' ''5: 11e 12 6: 22 e 23. '' ''5: 39 a 42 6: 27 a 30. '' ''5: 42 a 48 6: 32 a 36. '' ''7: 1 e 2 6: 37 e 38. '' ''7: 3 a 5 6: 41 e 42. '' ''7: 12 6: 31. '' ''7: 16 a 21 6: 43 a 46. '' ''7: 24 a 27 6: 47 a 49. Muitos outras passagens do Sermão do Monte, tais como se apresentam em Mateus, aparecem disseminados pelo Evangelho de Lucas, sem dúvida porque Cristo repetiu essas mesmas idéias em várias ocasiões em momentos posteriores de seu ministério ver comentário '''Lucas 6: 17 a 49. Cristo falou da natureza de seu reino. Também refutou as falsas idéias a respeito do reino do Messias que os dirigentes judeus tinham inculcado na mente da gente; ''ver '''capítulo 3: 2; 4: 17. Expõe a grande diferença entre o verdadeiro caráter do cristianismo e o do judaísmo nos dias de Jesus. A fim de compreender plenamente a importância do Sermão do Monte, é necessário entender não só cada princípio segundo se o expõe em forma individual, mas também a relação de cada princípio com o todo. O discurso constitui uma unidade total que não é evidente para o leitor superficial. O esboço que apresentaremos faz ressaltar essa unidade intrínseca e mostra a relação das diversas partes do discurso com o sermão em seu conjunto26. '''Nota 2 de Mateus 3.' ' ' ' ' Os autores dos Evangelhos às vezes diferem quando citam as palavras que Jesus pronunciou. Também costumam diferir quando se referem ao mesmo fato, por exemplo, a inscrição na cruz. Os céticos se valeram dessas variações como uma prova de que os autores dos Evangelhos não são fidedignos; ainda afirmam que mentem, e que portanto não são inspirados. Um exame cuidadoso, demonstra o contrário. Os que escreveram os Evangelhos, o mesmo que outros seguidores de Cristo, consideravam-se a si mesmos como testemunhas dos acontecimentos da vida de nosso Senhor. Faziam depender todo da veracidade de seu depoimento. Agora, se num tribunal moderno as testemunhas coincidem em tudo exatamente a respeito de um fato, a conclusão não é que são verazes senão que são perjuros. Por quê? Porque a experiência ensina que não há duas pessoas que vejam um acontecimento exatamente da mesma maneira. Um detalhe impressiona a uma testemunha; outro detalhe impressiona a outro. Ademais, podem ter ouvido exatamente as mesmas palavras quanto ao mesmo fato, mas cada um relata as palavras de uma maneira algo diferente. Até uma testemunha pode se referir a certas partes de uma conversa que outra testemunha não refere. Mas, enquanto não tenha uma clara contradição no pensamento ou no significado das diversas declarações, pode considerar-se que as testemunhas disseram a verdade. Certamente, declarações que a primeira vista parecem contraditórias com freqüência resultam não o ser, senão que são complementares. Mateus 27: 37; Marcos 5: 2; 10: 46. Observou-se com justiça que tão só um homem honrado pode dar-se o luxo de ter má memória. Os que dependem de um relato falso para enganar ao público, têm que o repassar com freqüência para que não perca sua verossimilitude. O homem veraz não repete seu relato cada vez exatamente com as mesmas palavras é quase seguro que não o fará, mas há uma consistência interna e uma harmonia no relato que resultam evidentes para todos. Um relato tal tem vida e reluz adiante de nossos olhos porque seu narrador revive o espírito e o sentimento dos fatos. Mas quando um indivíduo conta e repete um relato com a exatidão de um fonógrafo, o mais do que podemos dizer dele, usando de muita caridade, é que se converteu num tedioso escravo da mera forma das palavras e que não apresenta um quadro vívido do que aconteceu realmente ou do que se disse em realidade. E se não somos bondosos, ainda poderemos suspeitar de sua veracidade, ou estar seguros de que chegou à senilidade. A experiência acumulada, e especialmente a experiência dos tribunais através de longos anos, leva à conclusão de que um depoimento veraz não precisa ser em realidade, não devesse ser idêntico, como uma cópia com papel carvão ou um xérox, com o depoimento das diferentes testemunhas de um fato, o que inclui seu depoimento não só do visto, senão também do que se ouviu em determinado momento. Fica desqualificada a acusação de que os autores dos Evangelhos não são fidedignos porque diferem seus relatos. Pelo contrário, esses escritores proporcionam uma claríssima prova de que não se confabularam, de que cada um informou por seu lado o que mais impressionou sua mente iluminada pelo Céu a respeito da vida de Cristo. Escreveram seus relatos mais ou menos diferentes em momentos diferentes e em lugares diferentes. No entanto, não há dificuldade em descobrir harmonia e unidade no que escreveram a respeito de fatos e acontecimentos, o que inclui as palavras de nosso Senhor, por exemplo, a inscrição na cruz 27: 37. Ante estes fatos, resulta injusta a acusação de que os escritores dos Evangelhos não são inspirados porque apresentam variantes quanto às palavras de Cristo. Que razões têm os céticos para supor que se os evangelistas fossem inspirados, apresentariam ao pé da letra as palavras de nosso Senhor? Nenhuma em absoluto. As palavras são meramente um veículo para expressar o pensamento, e desafortunadamente à linguagem humana com freqüência é inadequada para expressar plenamente o pensamento do que fala. Precisamente, o fato de que os autores dos Evangelhos apresentam com variantes as palavras de nosso Senhor, não representa talvez em si mesmo uma prova de que por inspiração penetraram nos alcances e as intenções das palavras de Jesus? De passagem: Cristo falava em aramaico e os Evangelhos foram escritos em grego. E talvez não é verdadeiro que diferentes eruditos possam preparar uma tradução sumamente fiel dos escritos de certo autor e no entanto podem variar nos vocábulos que usam? Certamente, as traduções demasiado literais geralmente sacrificam algo do verdadeiro pensamento ou intenção do autor original. Poderíamos aqui aplicar, com as devidas escusas, as palavras da Escritura: A letra mata, mas o espírito vivifica. II Corintios 3: 6. Há um espírito vivificante que se percebe através dos quatro Evangelhos, um espírito que facilmente poderia ter sido sufocado ou apagado se os evangelistas tivessem apresentado quatro relatos idênticos27. ' ENSINAVA' - Cristo decepcionou esta esperança de mundana grandeza. No sermão do monte, procurou desfazer a obra da falsa educação, dando a seus ouvintes conceitos exatos de Seu reino, bem como de Seu próprio caráter. Ensinou-lhes alguma coisa infinitamente melhor do que haviam conhecido. Sem lhes combater as idéias acerca do reino de Deus, disse-lhes as condições de entrada ali, deixando-os tirar suas próprias conclusões quanto à natureza do mesmo. As verdades que Jesus ensinou não são menos importantes para nós que para a multidão que O seguia. Não menos do que eles, necessitamos nós de aprender os princípios fundamentais do reino de Deus28. Autor: Itamar de Paula Marques ---- 1 O Maior Discurso de Cristo pp. 1 a 4 2 Comentário ao Novo Testamento, Mateus, vol. 1, William Barclay. Editora Clie, pp. 102 e 103. 3 Comentário ao Novo Testamento, Mateus, vol. 1, William Barclay. Editora Clie, pp. 103 e 105. 4 ONTIVV, Russell Norman Champlin, Ph. D. Vol. 1, p. 302. 5 BJ, p. 1.845. 6 Bíblia, Edições Loyola, p. 994. 7 Bíblia Sagada, Edições Paulinas, tradução da Vulgata, Matos Soares, p. 1064. 8 Carta 258, 1907. 9 Manuscrito 72, 1901. 10 Mateus, Introdução e Comentário, R. V. G. Tasker, Mundo Cristão, p. 47. 11 Mateus, Introdução e Comentário, R. V. G. Tasker, Mundo Cristão, p. 48. 12 The Gospel and the Law of Christ, Longmans, 1947, p. 19. 13 ONTIVV, Russell Norman Champlin, Ph. D. Vol. 1, p. 300. 14 CBASD, vol. 5, pp. 313 e 314. 15 BJ, p. 1.845. 16 Bíblia Círculo do Livro, Editora Vozes, p. 1182. 17 Bíblia Anotada, Editora Mundo Crsitão, Charles C. Ryrie, p. 1187. 18 CBASD, Vol. 6, p. 314. 19 O Maior Discurso de Cristo, p. 4. 20 DTN, p. 281. 21 CBASD, Vol. 6, p. 314. 22 CBASD, Vol. 6, p. 314. 23 ONTIVV, Russell Norman Champlin, Ph. D. Vol. 1, p. 302. 24 O Maior Discurso de Cristo, pp. 4 e 5. 25 Comentário ao Novo Testamento, Mateus, vol. 1, William Barclay. Editora Clie, pp. 105 e 107. 26 CBASD, vol. 6, pp. 314 e 315. 27 CBASD, vol. 5, pp. 298 e 299. 28 DTN, p. 282.